Talk:Kuzek/@comment-5745743-20171103062457
Upon graduating high school in 1066, though not with any honors unlike his siblings, as he had never been ‘interested’ in the school system, Kuzek began at a small state art school where he studied art and sculpting. He unwillingly transferred to the Supreme City University of Art later but dropped out in spring 1068, bringing his learning foundation elsewhere to continue his studies independently, and opened his own pottery shop that summer to pay off old tuition. By this point, his older brother KJ was already a successful billionaire and politician. However Kuzek preferred to stay out of the limelight and privately pursue his interests while still maintaining a hefty presence. Kuzek took his young and rambunctious nephew Kuzey (Kuzon IV) under his wing for training, specifically in preparation for the LookoutCup tournament, hosted by his brother, Mayor of Supreme City KJ, in spring 1071. Kuzek himself participated in the tournament representing the Kuz Clan, after having trained hard with his father. In January 1074, Kuzek married Roma Jackson, an older businesswoman out of the french city of Collette, who he’d fell deeply in love with in their shared interest of yoga, poetry, history, and romantic films. Roma was a widow. On New Years 1075, their daughter Kuzi Lucia-Ann Kuz would be born, their only child. As Kuzek was busy in his work and travels, Roma would care for her on Earth. Though his family had enough financial support, Kuzek, being humble, preferred to support his family traditionally. In the 1070s, Kuzek worked as an expatriate between planets on the Jurdai circuit for a number of years on visa as an intra-company transferee, specializing in journalism and pharmacuetical research. Outside of the field he studied and taught martial arts to private numbers of students at dojos. He made several spiritual pilgrimages as he became more intricately involved in the metaphysical, and was one of the few students worthy of learning under Master Ji Sang-Kel, with who he maintained a residence for several months in 1078 and traveled far and wide, a period he described as 'the most exhilarating of my life'. After several long and physically straining trips far and wide, including one with his father, Kuzek returned to Earth to be with his wife Roma in 1081 for several years, before beginning his 'greatest pilgrimage' in 1083, a vast series of extreme limit-pushing mental and physical tests and travels, and ended in 1085 with Kuzek passing the White Dragon Ceshi (bai long ceshi) and obtaining the White Spectre. For the next four years, Kuzek operated his own large dojo and art business (managing to fuse the two being his life’s opus) in Supreme City and helped raise his daughter in her early adolesence. Tragedy struck in spring 1090 when wife Roma died of heart disease, which had progressed quicker than expected. Kuzek performed extensive healing and techniques on her and consulted the best doctors, but could not save her. He was reduced to complete shambles, only finding peace in his meditation (being abstinent of alcohol per religion). The next three years were spent devoted to his daughter. Kuzi, a rambunctious and tomboyish girl, had been trained by her father and was a prodigy, with interests in becoming a sensei of her own dojo, which her father helped her achieve. Kuzi would come out as a lesbian as well, which her father supported unquestionably. With his wife dead and daughter grown up, Kuzek resumed his private art studies while suffering depression and a midlife crisis. This changed in 1100, when the Herulean War broke out, a massive universal space conflict. His brother KJ, now King of Earth and symbol of democracy throughout the universe, took full reins and command of the war. Kuzek used this as an opportunity to start again, resuming his martial arts training and taking part in serving in the war alongside the Lookout Crew. He played an important background role--KJ often used Kuzek to help him with transcribing certain alien languages and information.. Later in the war, Kuzek’s older adoptive brother Kuro went crazy and gained a bloodlust after his wife’s death, turning on the Lookout Crew. Kuzek helped to calm and ease Kuro, both being widows, so he wouldn’t be destroyed. Kuro then disappeared for the next decade to go on a life journey under his brother’s support. The next decade was a great era of universal interdependence and diplomacy. Unlike most everyone else, Kuzek didn’t fall victim to political involvement and remained in his small house, secluded in the woods, growing older and more knowledgeable in his private study. His nephew Kuzey came to him again, Kuzek being his father figure, now grown and still at a loss of life direction. Kuzek was now an elder figure of wisdom, magic, and knowledge, and once again helped train Kuzey and get him involved in the Nu-Del University of Magic (where most of the Lookout Crew and anyone serious about magic attended, including his late older brother Kuzten who wrote scrolls), where he’d become a master prodigy. Universal Revolution broke out for 12 long years between 1113 and 1125, taking a toll on every mortal creature in all 12 universes. Kuzek was forced to become involved yet again, this time to full capacity both as a warrior and skilled magical craftsman. Kuzey continued seeing him for wisdom, and brought his daughter Kuzynthia to receive training. Kuzek spent a fair amount of time with his pacifist monk son Kuzoh as well, in helping to promote peace and set up medical aid squads. Kuzek fought alongside the Lookout Crew and his family in the final battle against Ninthalor, and in which Kuzey killed himself honorably to save existence. The Lookout Crew broke up. In the after war years, Kuzek spent his remaining twilight years at his home. Though because of his great level of spiritual and physical balance and enlightenment, his retirement was greatly extended. Kuzek continued travelling the universe and witnessing its reconstruction, even after KJ’s death in 1145. He and Kuro often bonded together, both outliving most everyone in their family. At some point, Kuzek returned to Earth to find his house destroyed by a fire but his magic books still intact. He took to living atop a mountain overlooking Kuz Valley in his last years, before finally expiring in the winter of 1190, age 142.